


Better Than A Dame

by Lolmemeies



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Soft Boys, Steve is no longer a virgin, Steve is questioning his sex game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolmemeies/pseuds/Lolmemeies
Summary: Post sex after glow where Steve questions his experience.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Better Than A Dame

**Author's Note:**

> I love soft pre war boys

It’s humid and both men are a mess, hair ruffled and covered in a light layer of sweat. Steve’s breathing is the only sound in the room, a slight wheeze can be heard as he catches his breath. The blond’s head is resting on the brunette’s chest, the other man rubbing soothing circles along his spine. 

It’s blissful, both of them basking in the afterglow. Both boys are quiet with a comfortable silence hanging between them. Bucky’s drifting into the embrace of sleep when Steve's voice interrupts him. 

“Was it good?” He mumbles into Bucky’s chest. 

Steve, ever so insecure about every little detail when he takes his wall down. Of course it was good, better than that even. “Fuckin’ amazing, Stevie.” Bucky assures him, pulling the blanket up over them both. He presses a kiss to Steve's head, holding him close.

It gets quiet again and Bucky’s drifting off. “Was it better than a dame?” 

Those words went to his heart before his brain could catch up with what the younger man had said. Bucky sits up a little on his elbows, making Steve lift up his head. “Where’s this comin’ from?” The blond shrugs “Just wonderin’.” he murmurs in a barely audible tone. The older one of the two lets out a long sigh, tired from a long day and a little frustrated at Steve's insecurities. He could never be upset with him, just the way he felt sometimes. 

He gently cup’s his jaw, bright blue eyes looking into his own. “Doesn’t even begin to compare to it.” Bucky smirks at him, looking ever so charming. He knows he’ll get one of two reactions out of Steve. 

Steve gave him the most ‘I am so done with your shit’ look he could muster. “I want my virginity back.” Steve snapped. Bucky barked out a laugh, falling back onto the bed. The corners of Steve's lips tugged up into a small soft smile, seeing his lover like that. 

“You’re my best guy, you know that.” Bucky shifted them so that they were now laying on their sides, pressed close together. “Damn right I am.” 

The two men fell asleep soundly in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how i did! Feed back is greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
